What I've become
by DarkMidnight97
Summary: After Edward Left Bella in New moon Bella fell in love with one of the Volturi Guards and changed from the sweet innocent Bella to the scary dangerous princess of the Volturi. Edward has now created a Monster.
1. Before The Change

He left me. Edward actually left me.

After all those times he told me that he loved he, he just told me up and front that he doesn't want anything to do with me.

My sadness my anger all bundled up in one. "Edward, you lying idiot." Was all I said, while falling to the ground crying.


	2. Enough, Time To Die

12 months later.

I was nothing more than the living dead.

Even if it's been a year since Edward left me I have never smiled once. Never shown any sign of emotion, even to my dad.

"Bella come on, it's been a year now and your still sulking, why not go out with that Mike boy?" He asked while sitting at the table drinking his usual coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Dad answer me this, when my mother left you how did you feel?" I said without looking at him.

Charlie never answered. But I still continued on.

"Were you able to smile, were you able to leave this house without thinking one day she will be back, and were you able to go out with Nancy at the Station?" I said while walking towards the door.

Charlie still hadn't respond.

"That's what I thought."

I left to go to my truck; I need to leave here, away from forks, away from the memories that keep on haunting me at school. I need to go to the Volturi.

When I was with Edward on my birthday, before the accident I had with Jasper, he had told me about the Volturi, that they were the rulers of the Vampire World.

He had told me that the only time you went to them was that if you were a vampire, it was to join them or die, but if you were a human, you would join them. That depended on IF they think you had the talent to join them.

Well as a human, I don't want to join them; I didn't want to be a suffering vampire. I just wouldn't work out.

So I traveled to Italy searching for them, were ever they are.

On the plane I had nothing but memories, the more I think about them the more my goals to die in the hands of the Volturi had been ingrained.

'Edward was your everything, Edward was your love.' My inner thoughts said, taunting me.

"Yes but you said the ultimate key word, was." I said to myself. The guy sitting next to me looked at me weird, but I didn't care, I would never see him or anyone again, Charlie, my mom, Angela, and so forth.

"Flight to Volterra, Italy is about to land. Please for the safety of landing, fasten your seatbelts. Have a nice day."

I took a deep breathe, the end of me is on the way and I was ready for it

The ride from the airport was something that kept me from thinking about Edward. This place was beautiful. It was sunny here, and the grass was green, peaceful.

But this cannot distract me from my plan. I'm going to die, die with Edward in my mind.

"This place is beautiful isn't it?" Someone said to me.

"Yea, I guess it is." I said looking at the person sitting next to me. It was the guy that looked at me funny when I spoke aloud to myself in the plane.

I never really looked at him good in the plane but now that I see him I noticed one thing about him. He was pale and beautiful. He also had on a black robe with a 'V' on it, but I wasn't focused on that. I was focused on how beautiful and handsome he was black hair, full lips and sculpted face.

Was he a vampire, only one way to find out.

"I thought your kind was not allowed to come out at this time of day." I said in a low voice so no one would hear me.

He looked at me with wide eyes, but I continued.

"And I'm guessing that the 'V' on your neck represents the word Volturi?"

He looked at me for a moment and smiled putting his hand around my shoulders.

"How do you know about me?" He asked softly in my ear.

"I have a friend who told me about you." I said still looking ahead. I knew if I looked at this guy or any vampire guy I would be dazzled by him.

"Are you going to tell me his name?" He said.

"No." I responded quickly.  
He chuckled a little but still kept his arm around my shoulders.

"Then may I ask you, what is your name and why are you going to my masters?"

I took a deep breath and looked at him, 'Might as well tell him.'

"My name is Isabella, also known as Bella, and I've come to your masters to die in their hands."


	3. His Affectionate Side

Recap:

Was he a vampire, only one way to find out.

"I thought your kind was not allowed to come out at this time of day." I said in a low voice so no one would hear me.

He looked at me with wide eyes, but I continued.

"And I'm guessing that the 'V' on your neck represents the word Volturi?"

He looked at me for a moment and smiled putting his hand around my shoulders.

"How do you know about me?" He asked softly in my ear.

"I have a friend who told me about you." I said still looking ahead. I knew if I looked at this guy or any vampire guy I would be dazzled by him.

"Are you going to tell me his name?" He said.

"No." I responded quickly.

He chuckled a little but still kept his arm around my shoulders.

"Then may I ask you, what is your name and why are you going to my masters?"

I took a deep breath and looked at him, 'Might as well tell him.'

"My name is Isabella, also known as Bella, and I've come to your masters to die in their hands."

(Continuing with the story)

The vampire looked at me with wide eyes when he took of his sunglasses. Looking into his eyes was looking at a blood stained eyes. He shocked me when he put his finger on my chin.

"Now why would a beautiful human like you want to get killed?" He asked.

"I was hurt by someone I…" I started but something caught me off guard. 'Did he just call me beautiful?'

"Well….?" He asked still smiling at me.

"What?" I said completely distracted at the fact that he called me beautiful and wondering how beautiful I was.

"Why would a beautiful human like you want to get killed?" He repeated.

"You called me beautiful." I stated out loud.

Felix thought about this for a moment.

"Well I guess I did my sweet Bella." He replied. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you want to die by my masters."

I faced forward. Whenever I even think about what happened at the forest between me and Edward I would always break down in tears.

"I was in love with someone in your kind; he was handsome, kind, smart and he was a gentleman, well not at first. The first time I met him he was horrible to me, because the way my blood attracted to him." I said.

"I can see what he means." He said.

I smiled, the first time I did that in a while. "Any who, we had got into an accident with a three vampires, one of them thought it would be fun to hunt me down and kill me but when he did catch me, my boyfriend was there for me in time."

He chuckled.

"Going forward, I was turning 18 and they invited me to their house to celebrate my birthday, when one of the presents they gave me was hard to open and in the process I cut my finger. My boyfriend's brother was crazy about my blood and almost killed me. The next day he told me that he doesn't want me anymore, that I mean nothing to him but a silly pet his family no longer wants."

When I finished my story tears started running down my face.

He looked at me, for a moment. When I looked at him, still crying, I thought that for the moment he felt sympathy for me, but I remembered this kind of vampire shows no sympathy for any human, he only kills them for food.

He took his hand and wiped the tears, and it shocked me. First he was cold, well not like I haven't been touched by Edward and his family, but it felt a lot colder than his, and second this guy was showing me signs of affection. That was something I haven't felt for the last 12 months.

And the funny thing is, he never told me his name.

"I'm sitting here telling you my life story and I don't even know your name." I said while smiling at him.

He laughed too. "My name is Felix," he started while taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "I'm one of the guards in the Volturi."

He looked up and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Come with me." He says getting up. I looked around; I hadn't realized that the ride was over.

"Where are we going?" I said. Even though Felix has been nothing but kind to me, I still knew what he was and what he was capable of.

"I will take you to my master if you wish to see him." He said and then added. "I can also give you the private tour of Volterra." He said smiling at me.

Looking at Felix and his smiled made my insides flutter. He was being nice to me, and he was being a gentlemen. He didn't force me to come with him; he was going to show me around this beautiful place. Felix was the kindest non- animal drinking vampire I've ever met.

Smiling at him I grabbed his outstretched hand and we walked to the town of Volterra, my final destination.


	4. Finally, I realized

**So I forgot to do this in the beginning but here we go.**

**I do not own any of the characters in Twilight only Stephanie Meyer**

**And Even though I will be adding stories with or without your reviews, it would be nice to get some, thanks people.**

Recap:

Smiling at him I grabbed his outstretched hand and we walked to the town of Volterra, my final destination.

(Continuing)

Everything was so beautiful here. The people were so nice here and Felix was making me laugh harder than I ever did after losing Edward. I also saw that it was St. Marcus Day, so people were wearing red. I was having the best time of my life and seeing Felix laughing and smiling made it even more of a fun experience for me at Volterra.

"So now my dear Bella time to meet my masters of the vampire world." He said while pulling me.

I didn't realize until now that Felix was holding my hand the whole time he gave me the tour of Volterra. Hey, I wasn't complaining. In fact I'm sort of thrilled that he never let it go.

As we walked into a huge building I saw a little girl come out of it with a black hoodie and a 'V' shaped necklace on, the same as Felix's.

Whispering to him I said, "She is the cutest little vampire I've ever seen. I want to hug her but I'm scared she's going to crush me to death." Felix chuckled.

"Who in the Hell you calling little, you pathetic excuse of a human. I wouldn't even take my time to drain the blood out your body." The vampire said as she approached me and Felix.

"Bella, this is Jane, Jane this is Bella." He said, Jane didn't even look at me.

"First of all, Aro has been looking for you, and second, why are you talking to a human about us?" She said nodding her head towards my direction.

"She wanted to die and she was looking for our masters." He said to her while squeezing my hand.

"How do you know about our masters or even about vampires?" She said finally looking at me.

"A friend told me about it and were to find you." I said to her.

Jane looked at me for a moment, and then smiled.

"I can't wait to find out who told you so I can go find him and destroy him." She said turning around and walking away.

Felix walked behind her while pulling me to him.

Inside the building was like being inside the castle. There were arches and the ceilings were high. The floor was made of marble and had designs on it.

It was amazing.

While Jane continues to walk, Felix stopped me.

"Listen, please rethink about the choice your about to make. You haven't seen how life is just because of one idiot mistake in breaking your heart." Felix said

I smiled at him. So he had feelings for me and we just met, that was nice. Even though I had deep love for Edward, he chooses to dump me and drop me like I'm nothing. So I grabbed one side of face and slowly kissed his opposite cheek. He looked shocked.

Smiling at him I grabbed his hand and walked to the door that Jane opened and walked into the room.

**Felix Point of View**

'She kissed me, she actually kissed me.' Was all I can think of after entering my masters room.

"Felix!" Aro says while running to me.

"Master, I'm so sorry for not returning to your calls, I have been busy lately." I said.

"I can see that." He says while looking at Bella. "May I ask what your name is?" He says to her.

Bella looked a little nervous, so she looked at me for approval. I nodded.

"My name… is.. um… Isabella, but you can just call me Bella." She said to him.

"Bella? What a beautiful name that is. Now can I ask why you're here?" He said

Touching Aro's hand I asked him. 'Master, Bella is very nervous right now so may you please read her?'

Aro looked at me and smiled. "What a magnificent idea my young Felix."

I turned to Bella and told her. "Bella, my master has the ability to read all of your thoughts with one touch, with your permission; can he touch your hand?"

Bella looked at Aro with a look of uncertainty.

"He can but I don't think he will be able to get into my head." Was all she said.

That shocked me. No one's ever said anything like that to Aro.

"Why do you think so, my dear child?" Aro asked her, with a slight interest on his face.

"The last vampire that tried to get into my head didn't work out so well. He told me that there was nothing in my head, but there is always something on my head." She said to Aro.

Aro was now fully interested in the situation.

"May I see that your exempt from my gift?" He said outstretching his hand.

Bella just sighed and stuck her hand out. Aro grabbed her hand and held it for a moment.

He smiled at her hand and looked directly at her. "Nothing," he says out loud.

The rest of the guard whispered things about her.

"She blocks her thoughts from our master."

"What a gift and she may have many more."

"She's a human able to possess that kind of power against a vampire."

"What a gift"

What a gift!

Bella, my Bella, and the girl I practically told my feelings to had some abilities that may be of use to Aro.

"Aro, you asked me why I came here and I have your answer." Bella said. All of the guard had silenced, only hearing the sound of Bella's heartbeat.

"One year ago my heart was trampled on by someone of your kind, I've been so heartbroken, and I actually came here to die."

Aro looked at her with a saddened expression. "My dear child please consider on joining our family, please do not waist your life and precious gift on a vampire that has broken your heart.

Bella smirked at Aro. "Oh he didn't break my heart, he destroyed the good side of me, he made me realized something that I should have known a long time ago."

"And what might that be?"

"I realized after spending the day with Felix, he never really loved me. If he had loved me he would have never left me. But now I know the truth. I now know now that he and his family only kept me as their pet, well no more," She says to Aro, a sinister smile spread on her face. "I will join you under one condition Aro."

Aro looked at her smiling back at Bella; Bella looked at me and winked.

"I want to make the Olympic Coven Clan pay for what they did to me." Bella said.

Aro looked at Bella with wide eyes. "The Olympic Coven, but that's…" Bella interrupted Aro. "That's right the Cullen family."

The guard had growled and so did I. We all know of the Cullen family and all of us dislike them, we think of them as a threat to our precious masters, she plans on making the Cullens suffer, we will help her.

**Bella point of view**

As I look at Aro, after telling him my plan, I see shock cross his face. Followed by anger, then he smiled.

I looked at the two vampires that sat on the throne.

The blonde vampire was smiling at me and the other one had an expression that he didn't really care.

I looked at Jane; she was now smiling at me. I guess she now likes me and so did the other guard.

Aro spoke loudly. "I will grant your wish to turn you for the suffering of the Cullens." He said.

I smiled and looked at Felix; he nodded at me and smiled. I knew that he will be on my side on setting my revenge.

Look out Cullens I'm about to raise some serious Hell.


	5. Hell Will Come

**Alice Point of View**

**(Vision)**

Five figures were walking in some part of the forest. Someone appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of them. It was Sam Uley, the Alpha wolf.

"You are on the Wolf Pack Territory, leave, you filthy bloodsuckers." He demanded.

"We were just strolling by to have a nice visit with the Cullens." One of the people said. "And it's not polite to call people names."

The figures were about to walk past them until they were suddenly stop when another human boy stepped next Sam, Jacob Black. Behind them, two other wolves stood behind them.

"Did you not hear him, leave now." Jacob said.

One of the cloaked figure walked up to Jacob, one of the other cloaked figures started tensing.

"Wow Jacob, it's been so long that we've spoken to each other, it'll be a shame to kill an old friend, now wouldn't it?" The woman said to him. Her voice sounded so familiar, who was she?

Jacob looked shocked. "How do you know my nam...?" He stopped at mid-sentence, and looked at the woman more closely. Then he gasped

"No it can't be you." Was all he said before the woman pulled her hoodie down.

She had long black hair that now fall to her waist, her skin was extremely pale. Her eyes were ruby red.

She smiled, "yes Jacob, it's me, Bella."

And with that, the other figures crouched and started attacking while Bella laughed.

**(End of Vision)**

My eyes fluttered for a while, when my vision was getting clear I saw my family looking down at me and Jasper holding my head on his lap.

"My love, what did you see?"

If I could cry, I would be sobbing very hard. Because of my brothers stupidity and he left her, she joined the Volturi. I looked at Edward, and saw that he seen everything that I had saw in my head.

I quickly, with vampire speed, slapped him across the room.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled.

Emmett and Jasper had to hold me down while I screamed at Edward.

"You idiot, this is all your fault!"

Carlisle had told Jasper to use his gift to calm me down, it worked but I was still mad at Edward.

"Now tell us what you saw Alice." Carlisle asked me.

I took a deep breath and glared at Edward.

"Because of this idiot, Bella has joined the Volturi; I saw a vision of her walking through the wolf territory with 4 other vampires. All I saw her was talking to Jacob and Sam and then next thing you know she tells the guard to kill them, and she was laughing about it. Her once brown beautiful eyes are now ruby red it was the scariest thing I've ever seen." I told them, and then at Edward, "This is all your fault, if you would have stayed you wouldn't have ever joined."

Carlisle looked sad and Esme looked broken, she didn't take leaving Bella to well. Emmett looked pissed and Rosalie looked worried. Jasper was shocked.

"Our little Bella has turned evil." Carlisle said out loud.

"Edward, what will you do?" Esme asked.

We all stared at him, wondering the same thing. He turned around and headed for the door.

'You really screwed up this time, you better fix it."

He nodded and continued to walk out.

"Bella, please don't do this." Was all I could say.

Bella's point of view

"I want to be changed now, I want to go and find them so I could personally tell them what's to come." I said smiling at Aro. "And I want Felix to change me." looking at Felix smiling would be something I won't get tired of.

Aro looked at Felix and said. "You may proceed. Take her to your room and change her."

"Yes master." Felix said and ran to my side, picked me up bridal style and ran. Within seconds I was in a room filled with nothing but a bed and some windows with curtains.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

I nodded.

As Felix tilts my head, he kisses my neck.

"you will be my new mate from now on." he whisper to me, then sinks his razor sharp teeth into my neck.

I held back my screen while falling into the bed limp.

This is it, my ultimate plan on getting my revenge, to hurt and make them suffer, to make them feel what I felt all these days.

**Be prepared Cullens I'm coming after you, all of you…**


	6. A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR MY READERS

So good news guys all the chapters that I've wrote so far aren't really the chapters there like the prologue to the _**REAL story**_

Ha-ha Surprise!

There will be much, much more stuff in the real story.

More drama

More love

AND there might even be the death of the Cullen Family, or the death of Bella and the Volturi ..hmmmmmmm

But I'm so glad that you all Favorited my story, and thank you** Jassmine** for being the first person to review me.

Also now I'm going to post a couple of stories every Saturday, Not tell you how much but there will be a lot.

Love you all and I can't wait to post the Real Chapters of _**What I've Become.**_

**-DarkMidnight97**


	7. Part 1Chapter 1: The Beginning of Chess

I've never thought that dying this way could feel so good.

I never knew that dying was going to be a wonderful experience for me.

The feeling of losing my life in exchange of becoming an immortal being, to accomplish my goals was very satisfying.

Every feeling I had about humans were gone, I didn't give a damn about any human now that I'm above them. I really don't give a damn about other vampires expect for my new family and my new mate, Felix.

Felix, the man who showed me what love really was, who showed me that I can't just waste my life because one idiots fault.

The idiot, Edward. The man who broke my heart and trampled it on the floor, the man that left me in the woods to cry.

And you think that the Cullens family is out on this? Well think again.

They should have stopped him, should have made him stayed with me, but no, they went along with it and just left, disappear.

I hate them, ALL of them.

And I want them to suffer just like I had one they left me.

This plan that I have now set may or may not work but I will try.

It will be like playing a game of Chess.

That game is based on a skill of thinking ahead of the opponent

I have my pawns and knights ready Edward, Do you?

As my heart started thrumming faster, my excitement increased as well.

"A couple of more minutes my love, and you can fulfill your greatest wish. To get revenge on the Cullens." Felix whispers to me in my ear.

I smiled.

The thought of hearing them beg for mercy, the thought of hearing them scream, now that would be a pleasure.

This will indeed be a fine game of Chess.

I have all my pawns and knights, but do you have them Edward.

Are you prepared to face the ultimate consequence from breaking my heart?

If so, I can't wait to see what you're made of.

When my heart stopped everything was quite

Hesitantly I opened my eyes.

Everything was so much clearer, more defined.

Someone squeezed my hand tightly.

I looked at it for a while than followed where the source was coming from.

It was Felix.

"Welcome to the Volturi, princess." Aro said to.

All the guard was in the room, smiling at me.

Aro and Caius was approaching me with a wicked grin, I looked at Felix he had the same grin.

Then I smiled.

**"Let the game begin."**


	8. Part 1 Chapter 2: First Move

"Bella how do you feel?" Felix said to me while I was getting off his bed.

I looked at him up and down and leaned in to kiss him.

"I feel wonderful." I said while purring against his lips.

I watched as his eyes turn from crimson red to charcoal black from lust.

I only smiled at him.

I looked at Aro and Caius.

"Where's Marcus?" I asked.

"He's at his studies." Caius said

"Why?" Aro asked after Caius.

I wasn't paying attention to them, "If I can bring all Vampires in one area, I could easily take Rosalie."

"What are you talking about?" Aro asked.

I looked at him and smile, "If you want to gain power Aro, you must trust me." I said.

He speculated for a moment and nodded.

"Now I need you to announce a ball to every Vampire your heart's desire, any vampires you know invite them. I'm going to need Demitri, Felix, Jane, and Alec to come with me. I will personally invite the Cullen's." I said walking out the room

I stopped and back tracked into the room.

"I need three things from you Aro, money to go shopping, a room that has a bed, some recliner chairs a table with a chess board on it, and finally I'm leaving to see them now." I said now walking in the Hallway.

"How is that a request?" Aro said while walking out the room.

"I want the ball two days from now." I said while still walking.

I then turned around and put my index finger on my lip and said. "Oh yea, the third request, everything that I say to you from here on now, I want you to keep in your head, even around Edward."

With that I left there sight.

Aro's Point of View

Edward, you fool. You've just created a monster of mass destruction.

Looking at her now and how she thinks of ways to get the Cullen family will be a sight to see.

I use to hear this saying, 'When a man breaks a woman heart, she goes crazy.'

Is it true for Bella?

Has the innocent Bella that I use to admire when she was a human, gone crazy?

I smiled.

If she did, I will do nothing but follow what she says until she gets her revenge, and with her help, like she said, I could gain many power from this.

This indeed will be the most interesting.

"Come on brother, we must prepare for the Ball." I said to Caius.

Smiling he touched my hand.

'We just created the ultimate weapon of destruction.' He thought to me.

"Indeed brother, indeed we did."

Alice Point of View.

Edward walked back into the room gloomy.

'Have you thought of something?' I thought towards him.

He looked at me with no expression, and then his face hardened.

"What?" I said out loud

"In the vision we see that Bella attacks the wolf pack." It was not a question.

"Yea."

"Do you know when she plans on doing it?" He asks.

"I don't…" I said stopping at midsentence.

"Hey Edward, was Jacob wearing blue jeans and a black shirt on today?" I asked.

His eyes were Dark.

"She plans on coming today, right after she changed?" Edward asked himself. "Why?"

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmette, Jasper, Rose!" I said, knowing they were in ear shot.

Seconds later they were with me and Edward.

"What's the problem?" Jasper says to me.

"We need to go to the wolf pack right now?" me and Edward said together.

"Why, what's up?" Emmette says to the both of us.

"We'll tell you later but right now we need to go." I said as me and Edward, followed by the rest of our family, ran out the door.

Bella's Point of View

"Will taking the Jet be an option?" Felix asked me while we faced the open water.

"No, we won't be there in time besides I have something beautiful planned for an old friend there." I said before diving into the water and swimming with vampire speed.

- 3 hours Later-

Forks, Washington.

A place filled with people both big and small.

And also filled with vampires and wolves.

"Where do we head to now princess?" Alec says to me.

I looked around, wow this place bring back some horrible memories, Memories that makes this big plan even more satisfying.

"We should head to the forest. That way we won't be seen by the people here, but first I'm hungry." I said smiling at them.

They smiled back.

I wanted to come after one person.

The person that has been suffering like him and I'm willing to set him free.

I want Charlie Swan.

"Felix, Jane, Alec, and Demitri. Go have fun, but be smart about it, I have things to tend to and I really don't feeling like chastising any of you for almost getting us exposed." I said tilting my head back so I can look at them.

Jane Alec and Demitri shuddered, but Felix smiled at me. I just winked at him.

After that, they disappeared.

'Well time to go to Charlie's.' I thought to myself.

Running in the forest kept bringing those memories back to me.

'you still love him, you still need him.' My inner thoughts said to me, taunting me.

"Your wrong, I will never forgive him, I will never forgive anyone!" I snarled.

'You know you will, your weak, you're not tough like me' my thought said to me.

"I am strong, strong enough that I'm going to kill my father!" I yelled and zipped pass the trees.

I ran until I stopped at my house.

'Perfect, my father is home.' I thought to myself.

This will be it, my final closure of my good side.

'If you do this, you will now be fully turned over to the dark side.' My inner thoughts said to me.

"I don't care." Was all I said while running to my window, which was still opened.

Lightly jumping up I went into the room that I use to live in.

The smell of my human scent still lingered.

'Gosh I smelled so good.' I thought to myself.

I walked through the room looking at all my stuff.

"Pathetic." Was all I can say to myself.

I was weak, I was nothing.

But that's changed now; I'm top of the food chain.

"I'm on top of the WORLD!" I said out loud and laughed, while falling on the bed.

I kept laughed at the thought.

I didn't realize how long I had been laughing until the scent of a human came across me.

Sitting up I looked at the door, and saw Charlie walk to my room with a gun.

"Hello, dad." I said while smiling at him.

"Who in the hell are yo…" He stopped in the middle of the sentence then looked at me closely.

"Bella, is that you?" He asked while lowering his gun.

I got off the bed and walked to the window, looking out the window.

"Bella!" He said running to me. He hugged me as hard as he can with tears running down his face.

"Where have you been, your mom was worried about you, I tried to call and you, you look different. What's up with your eyes?"

"Father, I came here to tell you that I've changed from being your innocent daughter to something else. I've no longer cared for you humans…" I said looking at him dead in his eyes, "and I no longer care for you."

Charlie backed away from me but I grabbed after his arm, crushing it.

Charlie screamed in pain, hearing it created an excited chill running down my spine.

"I'm above you pathetic humans." I said to him while opening my mouth and sinking my teeth in his neck.

'And I'm above you.' I thought to myself.

I suck his sweet blood, it was the most wonderful thing I've ever had. I liked the feeling of the blood trickling down my body, giving me energy.

His scream turned into moans and all I heard coming from his mouth was this.

"Bella, no matter what you've become I still love you, and I forgive you." With that he stayed quite.

"I'm not sorry for what I did." I said to his dead corpse.

Throwing his body to the ground I walked out the front door with a smile on my face.

Felix and the rest of them came to me and smiled smelling the blood.

"Now let's go talk….." I started but a bunch of men that smelled like wet dog came to me and the family that I planned on seeing came to me.

"Well, well. Look who came and you saved us the trouble." I said to them.

"Bella?" They all said to me.

I just smiled and flicked my long hair back.

"Why are you here?" Sam said looking at the house that I just came out of.

"Just here to invite the Cullen's to a little Ball that Aro is throwing. Every vampire must attend." I said glaring at the Cullens.

All of them looked towards Charlie's house then at me.

"Bella, what did you do to Charlie?" All of them said together.

We all laughed.

"Charlie? Oh you mean my father…" I started while putting my hoodie over my head and walked away. Out loud I said "You won't be seeing him anymore. I killed him, he's dead."

And with that I and the other vampires ran off.


	9. Part 1 Chapter 3: What Will You Do Next

**Edward's Point of View**

'Did I just hear that right?' One of the dogs said in thought.

"Did Bella just say she killed Charlie, her own father?" Rosalie said out loud.

My sweet Bella, my innocent loving passionate Bella just killed her own father?

I must have caused her that much of pain to do that to her.

"How come I didn't see this in my vision, yet I saw her killing Jacob? Something's not right about her Edward?" Alice said to me out loud.

"Well of course something's not right with Bella, she just killed her own flesh and blood, she killed Charlie!" Paul yelled.

I looked at Jacob who was still staring off at where she ran.

"Get them." Sam said just as Carlisle said it as well.

The wolves didn't take a second thought at the command, they just transformed and ran.

We on the other hand were a little hesitant.

"Carlise, that's still Bella, it's not her fault she became like this, it's..." Alice was about to say my name, when Rosalie had interrupted her.

"No, it's not." She said looking at where Bella, the Volturi guard, and the wolves ran off.

"Don't be ridiculous Rose; of course it's his fault, if he hadn't…."

Right then Rosalie ran and smacked Alice. Jasper had moved to her side in a second.

"Get a hold of yourself Alice; he left her for her own good, to protect her. But she chooses to do this, she chooses to kill Charlie and exact her revenge on us. All we have to do is look out for the people of forks and our backs." Rosalie said.

Alice was about to say something back before Jasper turned to the forest behind Charlie's house.

"Something out there is in trouble." He says before running off.

My family and I just took off with him, but I couldn't keep what Bella said out my mind.

"Charlie? Oh you mean my father…You won't be seeing him anymore. I killed him, he's dead."

'I hate every ounce of your bone, Edward. You may be my brother, but I will never forgive you for this. For creating a monster.' Alice said while she was still running ahead of me.

I started something, something that seriously needs fixing.

I was speculating all types of ways to get her back. To beg on my knees, to marry her but I was interrupted at thought when I saw something pale eating someone screaming.

My family stopped a few feet away from them.

"Get your hands off…" Carlise said but silenced when we saw who was eating a little boy.

"I was just thirsty." She said when she dropped and kicked the boy all in one motion.

She pulls her hoodie down and smiles wickedly at all of us.

"Now that I got to be alone with you all we can now talk." She says, with now Felix holding her hand at her side.

BELLA.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Thank you Jasper, for bringing them out to me." I said to him while he was shaking his head. "What just happened?" he asked looking confused but she shook her head.

"Now that I got the wolves busy we can talk." She started.

"Two days from now will be a ball, you have to go." She said then looked over her shoulders. "You too Victoria." She said even louder.

"Victoria?" Carlise said.

She appeared with wild red hair and ruby eyes that can cause fear to any vampires.

"Bella, I wouldn't have expected for you to have become a vampire, that can make this more interesting for me." She said while crossing her arms on her chest and stare at me and Edward.

"Still trying to kill me." I asked

Victoria nodded, eyes turning from red to now black. I sighed

"Any who all of the vampires must go… or else." I said smiling.

"Or else what?" Emmette says while starring at Victoria.

"This." She said.

In a quick flash, yet I was able to see every step of what she was doing. She touched her arm and said one word. "Burn." And then in seconds we were looking at Victoria screaming to her dust being on the floor.

"Any questions?" she says while cleaning her hand off.

Alice looked at me, 'I see a future were you and her are together, go, and now is your chance.' She says.

So I stepped up.

Bella hissed at me.

"Look Bella, I know you won't forgive me…" I started but she waved it off.

"I will never forgive you. You put me through a lot of hell. I was provoked to fly to the Volturi and get myself killed. But this man here taught me that you never loved me. None of you did. You all only kept me as a pet. That is why I was never changed by you Edward, because I was your fun toy. Well no more.

I will make you suffer, ten times as worse as I had, I will make your whole family pay." I said while kissing Felix.

"And nothing will change your mind about." I said while looking at everyone after kissing Felix.

"Bella you don't know what you're saying, I see a future were you will burn in Hell, surrounded by grief anger and sorrow." Alice said surprising everyone one, even me.  
"If I burn in hell after getting my revenge on you, then so be it. I will gladly take the punishment in order to exact my revenge on all of you Cullens." I said while spitting out the word Cullens.

"Listen Bella, we will not be going to the Ball." Carlisle said but I smiled at him and ran at Esme.

I was way faster than all of them, even Edward. I quickly hit Esme's neck and did a back flip while her head was in the air. I grabbed it when I landed next to Felix again.

"Now, if you want her head to stay like this and not look like dust I suggest you do come, But until you do. I'm going to keep her as my souvenir. Isn't she lovely?" I said smiling wickedly at Carlise who was shock to see Esme's head in my hand. Seconds later, Carlise was furious.

"Give her back to me you bitc…" He started but I stopped him with my mind.

"No." I laughed then waved my hand at all of them, making them freeze were they were.

"You have two days, to come to Volterra. If you do not come she will die right before your eyes." I said while putting her head in my robe and lifting my hoodie up.

"Well looks like it's time for me to go, I have a lot of work to do." I said while turning around to run.

I played my moves Edward. What's yours?

_**Okay first I want to thank all of you for reading this story, it was my first time writing stuff like this and all of you who said it's good thank you.**_

_**Now I need your help.**_

_**As you know I'm not going to be done with this thing for a while, I have three parts of the story.**_

_**Part one: Chess**_

_**Part two: Death Will Not Do Us Apart.**_

_**Part three: Finally Seeing**_

_**I want to know who many more chapters you want me to right in part one.**_

_**I want to know who you want dead.**_

_**I want to know how much crazier you want Bella to get.**_

_**Fill me in with your thoughts and ideas.**_

_**I love you all and let me know as soon as possible if you want me to finish the next chapters.**_

_**Also Review ;-D**_

_**Oh yea to sum it up in the book, when Bella becomes a vampire she has a mental shield.**_

_**BUTTTTT in my story she haves infinite amount of powers that will be mentioned soon.**_

_**-DarkMidnight97**_


	10. Part 1 Chapter 4: Love and Wait

(Recap)

_**I played my moves Edward. What's yours?**_

Edward Point of View

My sweet Bella, the girl that use to give me life, the one that use to make me feel so alive is now a monster.

I don't know what she plans on doing but I'm going to get her back.

Even if she did that to Esme.

"Edward, you need to fix this with Bella right now." Carlise for the first time in his eternity said to me while hissing.

He must seriously be pissed.

"I still can't believe she did that to her, to Esme." Alice said.

"And in order to retrieve her head we need to go to Volterra. Like as soon as possible." Emmette said while shaking his head.

I looked at Rosalie and she was extremely angry.

"WHO IN THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? A FEW DAYS SHE WAS A HUMAN AND NOW SHE'S KILLING HER OWN FATHER AND BEHEADING OUR MOTHER!" Rosalie was furious.

"What does she think this is a game?" Jasper said.

When he said game, something clicked.

"Wait what did you say?" I asked Jasper. At that everybody looked at me.

"What…. Oh that she thinks this is a game." He replied.

"Why what's up?" Emmette said.

"When the father killing and Esme head snatching had occurred all of their thoughts came up of when they were in Volterra." I said.

"What was it?" Carlise asked.

"All of them were thinking about their next stage of the game. There was even Felix thoughts towards Bella where she had said, 'This will indeed be a good game of Chess.'"

All of them were thinking about what I had just said.

"She planning something big alright and it will not end well. All I know is I want to get Esme back and separate ourselves, from her."

At that moment the phone rang.

All of us looked at my phone, expect my family and Bella, everbody else didn't know my number.

I answered, and put it on speaker.

There was someone laughing. "You can't just get up and leave from the problem Carlise, my anger to all of you is far more than you think. If you mess with the bull, you get the Horns. I will make every single one of you pay for what you did to me. I will make you wish you can cry. I will make you suffer, Edward Cullen."

And with that the phone went dead.

Whatever it is, Bella means business, and I will do whatever it take to protect my family, even if she's not mines anymore.

I will make my next move Bella, just be ready for it.

Bella's Point of View

As I hang up the phone I smiled a devilish smiled.

This will be so much fun.

"My love, are you in there?" Felix said

"Here I am." I said while coming out the walk in closet.

Felix was sitting on my bed looking at me with a beautiful Smile that took me out of Breathe.

I ran, with inhuman speed and straddled across his lap kissing him passionately.

He laughed and used one hand to hold on to my hips and the other to move the strands of hair on my face.

"How is my love?" He says to me while kissing me down my neck.

"I have been a really bad Girl." I respond reveling in his warm touch and passionate kisses.

"That's what I like to here." He said moving his kisses from my neck down my chest.

I gasped, and then looked at him with desire.

"Are you going to fill me in on the plan?" He asked while I pushed him down on the bed.

Kissing him slowly again I leaned up, getting off of him and shook my head, smirking at him.

He sighed and smiled at me while I headed to the bathroom, "I guess I have to force it out of you he said while running in inhuman speed and carefully pushed me to the wall from behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said while licking me with his tongue.

"To the bathroom….. Um to take a shower." I stuttered.

"I want you to stay… with me." He said huskily. His hand wandered up in my shirt, unhooking my bra and grabbing my breasts. I tried to move so I can take a shower but he held me to that wall.

"Looks… like someone… is a little… frisky today.." I said but the sensation felt so good I was stuttering so much.

He pulled my pants down slowly sliding his fingers along my body. I tilt my head back from the pleasure, for a vampire he has a very gentle hand.

He then took off his Black robe and his pants, and he then turned me around forcefully.

' Oh my gosh, he's huge.' I thought.

He smiled. "Do you like what you see?"

"Very much." I replied.

He brought his body to mines but he never entered making me feel the warmth of it.

"It feels nice doesn't it?" He asked while rubbing it against me.

I moaned, I haven't had sex at all, I guess in vampire body, I wouldn't have to worry about pain.

"Just put it in already!" I hissed at him.

"As you wish, Princess." He said, while lifting my body and putting it inside me.

If have never experience something so magnificent, so glorious in my life.

At first he went slow with me. I wanted him to do me fast and hard, him taunting me like this is just pissing me off even more.

He kept thrusting in and out for a while then picked up the speed  
"Harder, baby, harder." I said to him while gripping his back.

He did exactly what I asked and then stopped.

"How about finishing this in the bed?" he asked me while still keeping it inside me.

I nodded while whimpering. He smiled and carried off to bed, while continually giving more pleasure.

-Few moment later-

I breathed heavily; Felix knows how to please a woman alright.

We lay there both naked in our bed, him holding me while we look into each other's eye.

He held my waist and kissed my face.

"Now what's this plan of yours going to be?" He said.

I smiled, "When the Cullens come someone dies." I said while holding him tight.

"Do I need to know who?" He says grabbing my chin.

I shook my head, "No I can't tell you that will be a surprise." I said while kissing his lips one more time and getting up.

He leaned on one elbow and smacked my butt. I gasped and then laughed and walked quickly away.

That's good.

My love knows and he will probably think about it for a long time.

Everything is falling according to my plan.

All I need to do is wait.


	11. Part 1 Chapter 5: This is it

**Hey guys, **

**I feel so bad that I have been letting you down on keeping up with the chapters; I've been having some health issues and school issues. But it's all cleared.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, I love you all**

It was the day of the Ball.

The battlefield

"So what will you do Bella?" Jane said while looking at me getting dress

"I'm just waiting, something is going to happen but it's all about patience." I said while curling my hair and pushing my bangs to the side to cover my left eye.

"What if your plan works? Everybody is going to expect something out of you and Edward read minds."

"Oh I know I did that on purpose." I said while applying my red lipstick on.

"Wait, you told us on purpose?" she asked, I just smiled.

"Just know that it will be a very interesting night for all of us."

I went into the closet room and put on the red dress that I so admired.

After a while of getting dress and getting prepared for the big night I heard many noises downstairs. Good, it planned out as much as I have.

Felix knocked on my door and came in.

"Wow, you look magnificent." He said while kissing me.

"I always look the best for my love." I replied kissing back lightly.

"WHERE IS SHE!" someone said while walking at my door.

When I finished kissing Felix I looked at the door and saw all the Cullens look at me.

"Well look at all of you. Don't you all look, plain." I said shocked the Alice and Rosalie look so plain compared to me.

Felix wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear. "My love you did promise them her head."

I touched Felix face while still staring at them. "Did I my love?"

He kissed my neck while whispering, "Yes"

I sighed and got out of his embrace.

I walked to the wall next to my mirror and whisper something to it.

Few seconds later, the wall opened and her head was in there.

I smiled and kicked it to them.

Carlisle looked pissed but he didn't stop touching her petting her.

"You will pay for this Bella." Edward dared said to me.

I laughed. "I'll be ready for it. Now if you will excuse me I'll be heading down stairs."

Felix followed behind me.

"My love go out there, have some fun, I'll see you later." I whispered and then ran off to Marcus's room.

As I opened the door without knocking something grabbed my neck.

"What are you doing here?" Aro, Marcus and Caius said to me in unison.

"You all have to stay here tonight, Alec get off my neck." With that he moved instantly.

"What will you do tonight?" Caius said to me.

Opening the door I left.

Someone had punched me in the face.

I turned around and saw Rosalie and smiled.

"I bet you weren't expecting that." She said cracking her knuckles.

I cracked my neck and laughed, "Actually I did." I said walking up to her and scratching her face.

She flew back a few times but I didn't give her time to get up.

Run to her I grabbed her stomach and pushed her to the floor.

"You will be the first one to die." I said smiling at her.

She hit me a few times but I was able to doge most of it.

With a quick move, I hitched kicked her and grabbed her head while in the air. With a clean move, I snatched her head off her shoulders and used my power to keep her alive. She was screaming so I stop using it.

"Awww poor Rosalie, you like terrible. Let's see how your family will look at you." I said smiling at her and hiding her in my dress.

I walked into the throne room where everybody had talked.

"Good evening my beautiful vampires!" I yelled while sitting on the Aro's spot of the chair. I used my powers to throw the other two into the wall so they would break.

"It is so wonderful that you are here to celebrate my upcoming as your new princess. And I want to give a special thanks to the Cullens." I smiled while throwing the wrapped head of Rosalie to them.

"Here is my little special gift for you." I said.

When they unwrapped it, Emmette was furious and looked straight at me, giving me a deadly glare.

He gave her Rosalie and came after me.

With a snap of my fingers, I activated my powers and spoke through Rosalie.

"Emmette don't worry, I'm fine. I told her to do this."

Emmette looked back at Rosalie and ran to her.

"But why?" He asked her.

"I wanted to have kids and grow old but becoming a vampire ruined my chances at that life. I may love you, but I wanted to have a family. I wanted to grow old and I want to die….."

"Emmette don't listen to Rosalie, Bella is talking through her." Edward said running up to me and punched me in the face.

He actually punched me.

I stood up and looked at Edward.

"So you finally got the Balls to hit me, huh?" I said shaking my head and smiling.

He only looked at me.

"Do you understand that this is what I wanted all along, for everyone to fight with each other, Look around you."

I said, he did and was shocked. I sent him an illusion of everybody fighting each other and killing one another.

"Bella stop this. This fight is strictly between me and you."

"Oh HELL NO." I said while running to him and kicking him to the other side of the wall.

"This involves everyone. You and your stupid Cullens."

Me and him was fighting, fist hitting face feet in the air and a lot of smashing.

He and I looked like we were going to go at it for days. Just when he was about to come at me again, I sent a fiery pain of illusion to him.

He writhed in pain and I stood over him.

"Now you'll die for causing me pain."

I grabbed his neck and made sure he looked at me.

"See my face, the face that you once knew as human, smell my scent, the one that you was trying to kill me for, remember everything about me."

As I was about to rip his neck I looked at his eyes.

'See I told you, you still love him.' My inner thoughts said.

Someone grabbed me from the back of my head and pulled at my hair.

I looked at Felix and the rest of them, while I was about to die.

"My Love!" Felix said. Running to me, but I stopped him and talked to him through my head.

'My love this is not a goodbye, I will return, I love you tell Aro, I will be reborn.'

I let go and let the person pull my head off.

**-Surprise Guest Point of View –**

**She's going to want vengeance; she's going to want help. **

**I can give her the help she needs and make her Queen.**

**All she needs to do is come to me and find me.**

**My beautiful Bella, the day you kill the people you so desire to.**

**Is the day you fall in this torment and rule with me as my Queen.**

**My sweet Bella, you will be my wife and Rule with me here…**

**IN HELL.**

_**Now this is the Ending of the First Part and I'm currently working on Part 2.**_

_**How did you like the First part, too corny, not enough details? Let me know A.S.A.P so I can try to change it in your liking.**_

_**Please review, I want to hear your thoughts. Thank you**_


	12. Part 2

**Part 2: Damned**

* * *

_Death is my life._

_To kill them will satisfy my every need._

_I need vengeance._

_I need to hear them scream._

_And stuck here, in Hell, isn't going to help me._

_I will get out and complete my goal._

_One way or another._


End file.
